


Tidal Wave

by reijeux



Series: Tidal Wave Universe [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reijeux/pseuds/reijeux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa Ackerman is twenty-six years old and still has a slight crush on her old coach-turned-cop from high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major apologies for how much of a mess this fic is in-- it was originally going to be just a quick, funny, short one-shot, which is why the writing style isn't too descriptive and is all over the place. Also grammatical errors, sorry. Character may most likely be OOC, something I will also apologize for. May give off vibe of erotica plot. Title is from the Owl City song because. You may notice the quality of the writing just kind of die down by the end of the fic. I’M SORRY for a lot of things about this fic.

Twenty-six years old, and Mikasa found herself waking up one morning (or afternoon?) in an unknown bedroom, completely naked, in the bed of her former coach, Erwin Smith, from high school.

This was an issue.

This was a _huge_ issue.

Especially when she couldn't remember how she ended up there in the first place ( _naked_ ), and the crush on said coach that she thought died down after such a long time was apparently _still there_ (and _God_ , was he so much more fit now than before). Just like her coach was _still there_! Sleeping right beside her in pure content; the bed sheet ended right at his waist so his back was completely bare and out in the open.

His back.

All those muscles...

Faint red lines over his shoulder blades to show where she scratched him...

Mikasa paled as the entire situation started to sink in.

Wait a minute.

...Did... did she just sleep with her old coach?

 _She just slept with her old coach_.

_Oh **fuck** , she just slept with her old coach._

Mikasa kept her eyes on the sleeping man, slowly making her way off the bed. How... how...  _how_? She was confused as _shit_ , and the throbbing area on the side of her head was not helping at all.

She hurriedly grabbed her panties from the floor (carelessly tossed and abandoned near the wall not too far away from the bed) and frustratingly began the search for her clothes, tracing her steps for clues as to how in the world this happened.

None of her clothes were in this room.

_None of her--_

Mikasa breathed in to calm herself, before heading out into the hallway, hesitant to be walking out at all in just her panties.

She found _his_ pants dumped right in the middle of the hallway, at least. But not hers.

Casually covering her breasts, she peeked out of the hallway and into the living room.

Where the mess was.

Where all of her clothes were.

As well as a wine bottle (or two).

Mikasa hurriedly picked up her clothing and focused her gaze on the wine bottles as she got dressed.

Yes... it all seemed to be coming back to her...

In fact...

She wasn't even _that_ drunk when the first kiss was initiated.

A pause.

 _She wasn't even that drunk_ , but what the _hell_ was she thinking?! Why were they drinking wine together in the first place?

Mikasa found her phone, abandoned on the table. Picking it up, she was met with countless texts and missed calls from both Eren and Armin (and work, _dammit_ , she _never_ missed a day and now her perfect record was ruined). Reading through the text messages, Eren apparently panicked when she never came home, and judging from Armin's texts about trying to calm Eren down, Eren most likely either a) thought she was dead, b) ran away, or c) fell asleep on the subway again (this happened often).

Fantastic.

Sending texts out to the both of them stating that she was perfectly fine (and calling into work, _fuck_ ), she resumed trying to make sense of this whole situation while battling her headache and looking for her bag.

“Leaving already? We haven't even had breakfast yet.”

Mikasa froze at the sound of the man's [very smooth and sexy] voice. She turned to look at him, and saw him standing at the end of the hallway, resting his bare shoulder on the wall with his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants.

Oooooohhhh, she hated him so much right now.

All... attractive... and... and stuff...

“I didn't want to overstay my welcome.”

“You're not overstaying at all.” Erwin lightly pushed himself away from the wall, walking for the kitchen. “Do you like omelets?” Mikasa highly doubted her stance on omelets would stop the man from making them.

“I think they're okay.” She spotted her bag where she apparently left it the previous night, placed right by the front door on top of her shoes. Hearing the former coach mess around in the kitchen, Mikasa decided to at least be a decent guest and offer help.

Standing at the kitchen entrance, ignoring Erwin's half-nakedness [as difficult as it was], she asked, “Is there anything I can do?”

As Erwin pulled things out of the fridge, he made a [fucking cute] thoughtful sound before he could respond.

“Yeah, could you dice these tomatoes?”

With a nod, they both got to work.

Because omelets involved a lot of teamwork.

Teamwork that resulted in bumping into each other and suddenly the food being ignored as the man has Mikasa pushed against the counter, nipping and sucking on her neck.

…So, how _did_ all of this happen again?

There was the bit going on in the kitchen. _That_ could be blamed on the obvious amount of sexual tension that was going on between them. Sexual tension that Mikasa honestly thought she was experiencing on her own.

That still didn't explain at all how the previous night happened.

Mikasa breathed into the man's lips, trying to get him to stop kissing her so she could talk.

“Erwin.”

“Mm?” He moved his kisses to her shoulder [driving her crazy].

“What's even going on,” it wasn't easy getting that question out, not when he had his lips on her goddamn collarbone.

“What do you mean?” Erwin stopped to look at her, with a hand snaked up the back of her shirt.

“How did this happen at all, I mean... _what_?” When Mikasa suddenly felt her bra unclasp, she hit his [ _well-toned_ ] arm.

“Ow.”

“ _Erwin_.”

With a sigh, the man pulled his hand out from her shirt, but kept her against the counter.

“...As I recall, you were the one telling me about your crush on me from, what, nine... ten years ago? And you kissed me.”

“You kissed back.”

“I did. And from the way you treated me after that, it wasn't a bad kiss, either.”

Mikasa hated that proud little glint that sparked in Erwin's eye. Asshole. _Good-looking_ asshole.

“Before that, though.”

“We had a bit of wine.”

“No, before that.”

“We ran into each other at the gas station and drove here to catch up. You really don't remember?”

Mikasa mumbled as everything gradually came back to her through her headache, “Oh, I remember.”

“Then--”

The woman placed a finger on his lips to keep him quiet, recalling the events of the previous night.

They _did_ meet at the gas station. Mikasa said hi and Erwin invited her over to catch up over the last few years. He's not a coach anymore... now he's a cop? How did that happen?

That explained a _lot_ about his figure though, _damn_.

He invited her over, so she followed him with her own car.

And then the talking... and then the wine... a few things were said...

What were they again...?

“ _Well, I feel ashamed that I might have been attracted to you back then as well. You looked more mature than you should have at that age._ ” Was what Erwin told her in response to her confession, before taking a sip from his glass. Mikasa remembered staring at him in disbelief-- was he joking? Was he trying to make fun of her?

“ _What about now_?” She heard herself asking. The wine was making her say things she didn't want to say out loud. Erwin looked at her.

“ _What? Do you still look mature?_ ”

“ _No, are you still attracted to me?_ ” Wow, fuck this wine.

“ _I might be_.”

And that was it. Mikasa kissed him, and he was kissing back, and the world was spinning, and somehow all her clothes were removed as if she had been prepared for this one moment her entire life, and her arms and legs were just wrapped around his bare torso while he continued to kiss her and proceeded to carry her to the bedroom, kicking off his pants at the same time.

Everything else that happened after was self-explanatory. There was scratching (on Mikasa's part), and there was definitely biting (surprisingly, on Erwin's part), and oh, was there licking and sucking (on both parts, but Mikasa just couldn't understand why she felt so surprised that Erwin was _that_ skilled with his tongue, holy **_shit_** _,_ A+++++ would be more than willing to experience that again).

“You have been staring at me like that for a while now. Are you okay?” Erwin spoke against her finger, still planted over his lips.

“...I'm fine.” She pulled her hand away, now unsure as to what the situation between them even was. While it was nice to finally have gotten _that_ little fantasy from ages ago dealt with, it felt wrong to just let it go as a one-night stand. But at the same time, maybe things would be better this way—after all, she wasn’t exactly interested in a relationship, and dragging this on would cause more damage than what should be allowed.

“What are you thinking about?” Erwin’s hands were on her hips, caressing them with his thumbs in motions that were much too comforting to be real. “You can talk to me.”

“Don’t worry about it.” She placed her hands on his chest [ _such_ a bad idea] and lightly pushed him away. “Listen, I really should be getting home. Things to do, people to see and all that.”

“Do you need a ride?”

“No, don’t worry about it.”

Erwin looked almost hesitant before then asking, “Can I still call you some time?”

Mikasa felt as if something was suddenly lodged in her throat the moment he asked.

“…If you want.”

~*~

“Are you feeling okay, Mikasa?” Christa set some papers on her desk a few days later. “You seem really out of it lately… Are you still recovering from your sick day?”

“Mm…? Ah… no. I’m fine.” Mikasa slid the papers closer to herself to flip through them. “It’s nothing.”

“Are you sure? I mean, if you need me to take over your work for a while so you can go on vacation…”

Mikasa gave her a small, reassuring smile, “I’m _fine_ , Christa. Don’t worry.”

“Well… alright.” Christa smiled back, despite not being convinced, and walked back to her own desk. Breathing out, Mikasa read through the papers she was given, not taking in any of the words as her mind wandered elsewhere.

She really wish she said no to letting Erwin call. Now she couldn’t stop thinking about it, and was actually _expecting_ one at some point.

It hasn’t even been a full week yet, but it felt like she was never going to get a phone call. Or a text. Not that she cared. She had other things she needed to worry about.

Mikasa rested back in her seat, breathing out in irritation. She never got like this. Ever. Why was she _now_? Erwin was just _some guy_ in her life who she hadn’t seen in a long while until very recently, and she probably would never see him agai—

Her phone lit up from where it lay on her desk and she hurriedly picked it up to look.

Erwin was calling her.

Before doing anything else, Mikasa took in a breath, holding it for a moment before slowly letting the breath out.

She answered.

“Hey.”

“Hey there,” she could _hear_ that slight smile Erwin usually sported in his voice. “Are you busy tonight?” Mikasa leaned forward on her desk, tapping it a bit as she studied her nails.

“I’m not sure. I _might_ be free, but let me check.” She went silent for a moment as she continued staring at her nails, “Hm… looks like I’m open.” She wanted to lie and tell him she was busy, but she really couldn’t bring herself to. Despite not wanting to start anything with the man, she really _did_ want to meet up with him again. As friends. Or whatever they were that had nothing to do with dating.

“Alright, then why don’t we go out for dinner? I made reservations to the restaurant that you mentioned not having been to yet.”

Mikasa vaguely remembered telling him about that during their drinking of the wine.

“You already made reservations without asking about it first? What if I turn you down?”

“Well then,” the confidence in Erwin’s voice was astounding, as if he already knew what her true response was going to be, “I’ll just have to go by myself, won’t I?”

His confidence made her feel vulnerable and uneasy. She felt as though he could read her every move before she could even decide what move to make. Of course, she wouldn’t expect anything less from her former coach; he was good at reading people a majority of the time.

“Fine. I’ll meet you there.”

“Perfect. Reservation’s at eight.”

The moment the both of them hung up, Mikasa buried her face in her hands, letting out an aggravated breath.

Dammit.

She should have said no.

~+~

Mikasa pulled up to the restaurant parking lot, thinking multiple times on the way there that she should turn back and cancel. Why was she so nervous? She had no reason to be. …Okay, she had every reason to be, especially with _this guy_ , but she felt ridiculous.

Getting out of the car, she saw Erwin waiting for her at the front of the restaurant, dressed as if he just got off work as she had, with his sleeves rolled up and top button of his shirt unbuttoned.

The moment Erwin saw her coming, he smiled with a nod, waving a hand. Mikasa waved back, wondering how he would react if she turned heal and walked back to her car. Of course she wouldn’t actually do that; Mikasa Ackerman never walked away from _anything_.

“Right on time,” Erwin said. “I was afraid you weren’t actually going to come.”

“I almost didn’t.” Mikasa simply responded, feeling his hand on her back as she led the way into the restaurant.

“Well, I’m glad you decided to join me.” Being unable to tell from his voice and not ready to properly look him in the face, she couldn’t even tell if he was genuinely glad that she was there. She really couldn’t tell with Erwin.

Once they were seated across from each other with their menus, Erwin automatically reached for the alcohol list, looking over the wines.

“Do you have a preference about what kind of wine you’d like?”

Mikasa gave him a slight headshake, “Not at all.” In fact, she wasn’t that big of a wine drinker, nor did she know very much about the different kinds (it made her feel like a child for not knowing, in all honesty). Turning her gaze back down to her own menu, she let out a soft “mm hm” when Erwin suggested a specific wine with a long name.

The regretful feeling that had come and gone repeatedly ever since they got off the phone with each other that day returned once again, and it settled itself in Mikasa’s gut after they gave the waiter their orders and were sat in what she thought was an awkward silence. Mikasa looked around, hoping that taking in the decorations and overall atmosphere would speed up time; it didn’t help, especially since the restaurant itself was much like any other kind she’d go to, so there really wasn’t much to look at.

“So, how was work?” Erwin suddenly asks, causing her to jolt from whatever her thoughts were on the wallpaper. She felt her face heat up when she noticed the faint smile spreading across his lips at her reaction.

“Same as any other day, I guess.” Mikasa’s eyes trailed to the wine glass in the man’s hand. “I enjoy what I do, so it wasn’t bad.”

“And you’re in fashion marketing?”

She nodded, having a sip of her wine, “It’s been over a year now. I’ve had some ups and downs, but overall, I really love it.” Mikasa fought off her urge to smile as Erwin nodded at her words.

“I heard it’s not the easiest job, but I know you of all people can make it seem easy.” He was just _too_ good with his compliments.

“What about you? What made you decide you wanted to be a police officer?”

Erwin rested back against his seat, setting his glass down.

“It was a dream of mine when I was younger.”

“…so why didn’t you--”

“For the longest time, I believed being involved in law enforcement just wasn’t for me,” the man responded. “I believed I was made for coaching or being an athletic trainer. But… hm…” Mikasa watched him rub at his chin with his finger, a distant expression dawning on his face.

“…Erwin?”

“Ah…” he smiled, gesturing behind her. “Food’s coming. Why don’t we get dessert after?”

~+~

Mikasa kicked off her shoes the moment she walked into the apartment, clutching a bag of leftovers as she tossed her purse at Eren on the couch. Eren jolted in surprise, beating it aside and sliding the headset off his ears as he turned away from the game he was playing to look at her.

“Ah, hey.” he relaxed, sliding his headset back on. “Have a nice date?”

“It wasn’t a date. And yes, dinner was nice. Brought you garlic bread.”

Eren tossed the headset onto the floor as he leapt off of the couch, snatching the bag from her.

“You met up with Coach Smith for _dinner_ after work.” Eren spoke, chewing on a piece of bread. “Totally a date.”

“Two people can meet up just to eat food whenever they want. And don’t call him Coach Smith.”

Eren tore off a small piece of bread and popped it into the woman’s mouth, “ _Coach. Smith_.” Mikasa rolled her eyes, giving him a slight shove as she walked passed him to get changed.

As she stepped into her room and shut her door, she heard Eren un-pause his game; she was grateful he wasn’t the type of person who’d continuously bother her with questions about what even happened. Even he understood the meaning of minding his own business.

What even happened…

_Small chat resumed as they ate; however, Erwin’s career choice was never brought up again. Mikasa would be lying if she said she wasn’t curious of his reasoning, but he clearly did not want to talk about it._

_They ordered dessert (Mikasa originally wasn’t going to order any, but due to pressuring from Erwin, she had to give in), spent more time with small talk, and left the restaurant after more insistence that Erwin would pay the bill._

_He walked Mikasa to her car, something she assured him that he didn’t have to do._

_“I appreciate you having dinner with me tonight.” Erwin said once they reached her car. “It was nice.”_

_Mikasa adjusted the strap of her purse on her shoulder, “…Yeah. It was nice… thanks for inviting me out.”_

_Erwin smiled, “Don’t mention it. Drive safe.”_

_“You, too.”_

_Mikasa didn’t have time to turn away before Erwin’s hands were on her shoulders. The familiar touch of the man’s lips over hers was enough to send a jolt of electricity up her spine, with memories of the intimate night they previously had together flooding her thoughts. Before she could comprehend what was actually happening, Erwin pulled away and caressed her shoulders with his thumbs._

_“Have a good night, lotus.”_

Mikasa ruffled her own hair in frustration at the memory, flopping back onto her bed. What was that? …What _was_ that? She knew Erwin was pretty forward, but never knew him to be _that_ forward.

The kiss. … _Lotus_?

She breathed in, trying to calm her now racing heart. No doubt she still had a _crush_ on him, but that was _all_ it was. She had other priorities to deal with, so there was no point getting worked up over him.

But…

What exactly did _he_ think _this_ was? Did _he_ think they were together?

That wasn’t good… she needed to tell him that this wasn’t a—

Her phone buzzed from the nightstand, notifying her of a text. Mikasa reached over and picked it up to take a look.

Of course Erwin would text her during a moment of crisis.

_[Make it home ok?_

Her chest squeezed at his concern. She typed the first word of her reply before pausing.

Should she just give him a simple text? Or should she write more? She should thank him, of course, but how would she go about it? Obviously not in a way that would give him ideas…

Mikasa groaned. She was having way too many thoughts and none of them were helping her situation out at all. It shouldn’t even matter how she responded, so a quick, simple response would have to do.

_[Yeah. Thanks._

Mikasa got off the bed, heading out of the room with phone in hand to get a glass of water; Eren had already turned off his game.

“Working early tomorrow?” Mikasa asked, phone unexpectedly buzzing in her hand.

“Nah, barely anyone was online tonight, so I got bored. Is your boyfriend talking to you?”

“He’s _not_ …” Mikasa sighed, knowing there was no point in trying to talk to him when he’s teasing her, and made her way into the kitchen.

Eren laughed, clearing up his mess in the living room, “You know I’m joking!”

“Right, right.” Mikasa leaned against the counter and opened Erwin’s text.

_[Good. Why don’t we go on a proper date some time?_

She stared at the message for a moment.

Without giving it any proper thought, she gave him her response.

_[Busy with work project lately, but will give you details later._

Mikasa grabbed a glass from the cupboard. She should have straight out said no, but she couldn’t bring herself to and knew she would definitely regret this later.

_Buzz._

_[Ok. Sweet dreams, lotus._

She set down her glass before she had the chance to drop it.

Mikasa couldn’t think of a good enough response to get him back with.

So she just didn’t say anything back.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the kudos and comments! I really wanted to wait a while before posting this part, but I really couldn't wait, SO. Enjoy.

The following mornings and evenings were filled with texts from Erwin, all giving her a “Good morning” and a “sweet dreams.” That being said, “lotus” was not once mentioned, and she didn’t know if that made her feel relieved or disappointed.

In fact, she really didn’t know how to feel about the habitual texts in general. Her mind was telling her that these texts weren’t alright, especially if they weren’t _together_ , but something else was telling her that she was enjoying this kind of attention and that it was fine to feel that way.

So when Mikasa expected a greeting text but didn’t receive it one morning, she couldn’t help but feel worried. She went on with work, waiting for even one text from Erwin, but it never came.

By the time she got off of work, there was still no text, and it took her a while to fall asleep later in the night without the stupid “sweet dreams.” She was bothered.

The following morning was the beginning of Mikasa’s day off—and she woke up late to a text.

_[Sorry didn’t talk yesterday. Too ill to do anything. Good morning, lotus._

And _there_ he was. Mikasa’s worries vanished.

Instead of responding to the text, she decided it would be easier to just call him. However, by the time she realized that calling probably wasn’t the best idea if she didn’t want the two of them to seem like they were a couple. Up until now, she had responded to his texts with simple answers, none of which were intimate.

When she realized that calling would make it look like she cared more than she wanted, Erwin had already answered.

“Hello, lotus.” He sounded pleased, despite the grogginess in his voice. 

“Hey,” she ignored the nickname. “how’re you feeling?” The answer was obvious.

She listened as Erwin shifted, no doubt laying in bed, “Better than yesterday.” He barely got a chuckle out before coughing.

He sounded _miserable_.

“…Do you need me to bring you anything?”

“Oh, there’s no need. A friend stopped by with some medicine yesterday, so I’m good.”

That wasn’t a good enough answer.

“What have you been eating?”

“….Mikasa, you don’t have to--”

“I’ll be over.”

“Mika-”

She ended the call; all thoughts on her actions were thrown out of the window. Mikasa got herself dressed to go out, before dropping by the grocery store and headed to Erwin’s place.

She arrived at his house, finding the door unlocked, and went inside. The living room looked fine, as did the kitchen. It all looked the same actually, since the last time she was there.

Setting the grocery bags onto the kitchen floor, she made her way to Erwin’s bedroom.

“Hey, I’m here.” She looked into the room to find the man curled under his blankets. A trash bin was set right by the bed, filled with used tissues.

Erwin groaned, slowly sitting himself up.

“You really didn’t have to come here.”

“Yeah, well, I just thought I should fix up some soup my dad used to make whenever I’d get sick. I haven’t made it in a while, so why not now.” Mikasa walked over and felt his forehead, before quietly adding, “You sounded like you needed the company anyway.”

Erwin looked shocked for a moment, before smiling, “I suppose company would be nice.”

“That’s what I thought.” Mikasa pulled away her hand. “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay…” As soon as she left the room, she heard him barely call out a “thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

~+~

Mikasa brought a chair into the bedroom to sit herself on, and observed as Erwin fed himself what she made. He looked awful, with his hair slightly disheveled (he fixed it the best he could so it didn’t look as bad as when she first came in), and his face looking as if something sucked the life right out of him.

“…This is really good.”

“Thanks… it’s not as good as my dad’s was, but it makes do.”

Erwin only smiled at her and, in turn, earned him a small smile back.

There was a silence as Erwin ate; it wasn’t the awkward kind like at the restaurant, though. This kind was more of a comfortable one.

Mikasa liked this kind of silence.

Erwin stops eating for a moment, looking at her, “Really, thanks for coming over… you know you’re at risk of getting sick too, now.”

“I’ll be fine. Just focus on getting better for now.”

Erwin smiled, “I don’t know if I want to get better, if that means you’re not going to take care of me like this anymore.” Mikasa could tell he was joking, but his words felt as if they were laced with truth.

“I only came because it’s my day off.”

“You could have done a million other things, but out of all those things, you wanted to pay me a visit.”

“You were sick.”

“And you were worried.” _Damn_ him and his ability to read into her obvious reasons.

“…I suppose.” She was not expecting Erwin to smile the way he did; it was a genuinely content one.

Taking in a breath, Mikasa decided now was as best a time as ever to touch light upon something she should have discussed with him at the start.

“….Erwin.” She waited for the man to stop sipping his soup and turn his attention to her. “…we need to talk about something.”

“Alright, go on.”

“This… whole thing… what are we exactly?”

Erwin gazed at her for a short moment, “What are we? …What do you want us to be?”

Oh, damn. What _did_ she want them to be? She didn’t necessarily want to be in a _relationship_ , but at the same time… this thing they had going on was nice. She enjoyed the kind of attention he was giving her,

“…I don’t know.” Mikasa looked at him, only to see relief flood his features.

“I thought I was the only one who couldn’t tell where this was going.”

…Erwin Smith was in the same boat as she was? Irvin Smith, the man who has been an adult longer than she has, who she expected would know what he was doing? Erwin Smith, who honestly seemed like he knew what was going on?

“You couldn’t? But… the nickname… the texts…” That _kiss_.

Erwin might have looked less embarrassed about the entire situation if he hadn’t been sick, “…You didn’t tell me to stop. I couldn’t tell if you wanted me to…”

 _Oh_.

Erwin coughed into a tissue before continuing, “I really do enjoy your company, but I still probably shouldn’t have taken it as far as I did. I apologize.” Mikasa felt just as relieved as Erwin looked with the confession.

“Well… I _was_ confused… but luckily, no harm done.” Mikasa said. A part of her wanted to tell him how worried she felt when he didn’t text her, but the other part didn’t want to give him that kind of satisfaction. She already figured that he pretty much thought that anyway.

Ugh.

“So, now that we got all that figured out…” Erwin set his bowl down. “…what exactly do we want to do?”

Mikasa let out a breath as she thought. She still had no idea what she wanted to do at this point, but what was going on _now_ wasn’t necessarily bad.

“…We can still… do what we’ve been doing.” She found herself saying. Because she did enjoy it. She did enjoy being around him as much as he enjoyed her.

Erwin smiled, “Then, we will.”

Whether or not they were _together_ was another thing entirely. Mikasa didn’t think so, and it was clear Erwin believed the same. Not that she was in a rush to get into anything. Kind of.

Yeah, nah, she wasn’t in a rush.

“This doesn’t count as our date, does it?” Erwin suddenly asked. Mikasa could only snort.

“Of course not. It seems more like I’m babysitting you.”

“You know what?” the man wiped his nose, tossing the tissue into the trash.

“Mm, what?”

“I’ll sneeze on you.”

“What, no, that’s gross.”

~+~

When Mikasa returned home that evening, Eren was already back from work, boiling water on the stove. Upon seeing her come in, he grinned slightly, cracking another one of his “hang out with your boyfriend?” jokes, to which she responded with a “I was caring for a sick person, do you want to get sick, because I can make it happen.”

Eren clamped his mouth shut, but not before sticking out his tongue and chuckling, offering to fix up some hot chocolate.

Mikasa gave him the affirmative and walked into her room to get changed, checking her phone.

_[Let me know when you make it home._

She smiled.

_[I’m back._

_[Ok. Have a nice evening, lotus._

_[You too, cop._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus, it is the end. Thank you for reading! There may or may not be more fics pertaining to this specific universe, as I purposefully just had a mention or two on Erwin's past but didn't do much about it, HEEHEE HURR HURR. Really though, it all depends.


End file.
